


Too Much

by avalescence_hurlocked, CheesePie30



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, extreme fluff and angst, minimal swearing, nerds being nerds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 04:22:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3922729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avalescence_hurlocked/pseuds/avalescence_hurlocked, https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheesePie30/pseuds/CheesePie30
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Why won’t you tell me you love me to my face?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Much

**Author's Note:**

> Alternatively, Iwaizumi and Oikawa tell each other “I love you” indirectly. It’s frustrating for the people involved, aka the both of them and Oikawa’s mother.
> 
> im so sorry for the ensuing frustration

“Good morning, Hajime,” Oikawa said blearily as he yawned, wiping the sleep from his eyes. He sat up to stretch, then looked over at his sleeping partner, brushing a hand through his permanently spiky hair. He looked outside. It seemed like a nice day to go out for ice cream. He supposed they could do that later. Iwaizumi had been up until late, finishing an essay that wasn’t due until the next week. He looked over at his friend, who was sleeping soundly, his back to him, and felt his heart beat slightly faster. Today was a good day to tell him, probably. Right now seemed good. He smiled, a bit sadly. 

“I love you, Hajime.”

He slipped out of their shared bed, going to the bathroom, thinking that it would stay like this forever, falling for everything Iwaizumi did, covering it up with playful flirting and insults.

He didn’t notice the eyes that followed him, wide awake.

///

Iwaizumi sat at the kitchen table, munching on his toast. “Hey, Iwa-chan, I’m heading out now,” Oikawa chirped out, slipping on his coat. “Mm. Be safe,” Iwaizumi mumbled out absentmindedly, scrolling through his news feed. Oikawa smirked. “Are you actually worrying, Iwa-chan?” he teased, before Iwaizumi threw the newspaper at him. “Why would I worry about you, Trashykawa?” he said gruffly, turning back to his phone. “You’re so mean to me, Iwa-chan.” “I try my best.”

Oikawa pouted. “Fine, be that way. I’m leaving,” he said finally, closing the door in defeat.

Iwaizumi looked up from his phone, staring at the door. He felt his heart sink.

“I love you too, Tooru.”

///

“Iwa-chan, move.”

“No.”

“Iwa-chaaaaaaaan. It’s cold in my room.”

“You already slept here last night.”

“But it’s cold every night!”

“Not my fault you called dibs on that room when we moved in.”

“Iwa-chan!”

“Fine.”

Iwaizumi reluctantly moved over, his back to Oikawa. He felt the bed dip when he climbed in, wriggling his body under the covers. “You care more than you think, Iwa-chan,” he whispered cheekily. Iwaizumi huffed. “Just get to sleep, Oikawa.” He heard the ex-captain huff before curling into a ball.

He felt the tendrils of sleep drowning him a few minutes later, but not before he caught a “I love you, Hajime” and felt his heart skip a beat.

///

Iwaizumi sat on the couch, flipping through his chemistry textbook. “Hey, Oikawa, fetch me a glass of water,” he asked, scribbling down notes on his notebook. “What’s the magic word, Iwa-chan?” Oikawa called out from the kitchen. Iwaizumi heard the sizzle of the food he was cooking before rolling his eyes. “Please.” “That’s not the magic word, Iwa-chan!” “What the hell are you talking about? Of course it is!” he shouted back.

Oikawa reappeared beside him, his smirk teasing him. “It’s three words, Iwa-chan,” he hinted. Iwaizumi felt his face redden. “Get me water.” “Nope.” “I’ll kill you.” “There it is, I’ll be back.”

Oikawa left to get him some water, while Iwaizumi stared down at his book.

“I love you.”

“What was that?”

“I hate you.”

“Iwa-chan, you’re so cold.”

///

Oikawa unlocked the door. “Tadaima!” “Okairi.”

Iwaizumi was sat at the kitchen table eating a plate of rice and fried fish. “How was your seminar?” he asked, swallowing some of the fish. Oikawa smiled. “I met tons of new people! I even saw Chibi-chan and Tobio-chan there,” he commented. “At a music seminar?” “Yeah. I have no idea why.”

Iwaizumi hummed. “You hungry?” “Nah, I got take-out on my way here,” he said, patting his stomach. “You’re worrying about me again, aren’t you?” “Why would anyone worry about you?”

Oikawa pouted. “Why are you always so nasty to me, Iwa-chan?” he asked, glaring at the ex-ace. “Because you’re a nasty person.”

Oikawa gasped a bit too loud, slamming his hands down on the table. “I am not a nasty person, Iwa-chan! I’m a very nice person!” he said defensively.

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes. “Tell that to me ten years later. I still won’t believe it though, heads-up,” he said plainly, standing up to put his plate in the sink. “I’ll be working on homework, so if you need me I’ll be in my room,” he said, walking over to his room down the hall. 

Oikawa heard the door close before plopping down in Iwaizumi’s previous seat and sighing. 

“I love you too much, Hajime.”

///

Iwaizumi woke up next to Oikawa, who had snuck into his bed again the night before. He sighed and sat up, staring at the person next to him. The sunshine flooding through the windows lit up his brown hair, making it look ethereal. His skin shone like gold, his face at peace.

Iwaizumi could look at it all day.

He sighed again before running a hand through his hair frustratedly. Why did he even feel this way towards a person he found annoying? Why did he feel like strangling him one moment and kissing him the next?

Oikawa frustrated him. A lot.

He stood up and headed for the door. He looked back from the doorframe and sighed. “I love you too much, Tooru.”

He didn’t see the hazelnut brown eyes that blinked open.

///

Iwaizumi was running around the dorm, looking frantically for his phone, keys, wallet, and student ID. “Shit, fuck!” he yelled as he ran his knee on a table leg. The door to Oikawa’s room burst open. “Iwa-chan, are you trying to wreck our dorm? What are you doing?” “I’m looking for my phone, wallet, keys, and ID! What does it look like?” Oikawa returned to his room, not bothering to shut the door. Iwaizumi swore again, checking in between the couch cushions. “Iwa-chan.” Oikawa was walking into the living room, holding his keys, wallet and Student ID. “And you left your phone charging in the kitchen.” “Shit, I fucking love you, Trashykawa.” Iwaizumi grabbed his things, unplugged his phone and its charger, before slinging his bag on his shoulder and running out, missing Oikawa’s longing stare. 

“Do you really mean that, Iwa-chan?” 

///

“Of course, you idiot!”

“Okay! Okay, geez.” Oikawa set the timer to twenty minutes. “You watch the cookies, because I have to write back to my mom. She’s asking how we’re doing.” Oikawa wiped his hands on a small hand towel that they kept around the kitchen before making his way to his bedroom to write to his mom. Her letter was simple enough, as mother’s letters go. 

_Tooru! How’s university treating you and Hajime? You haven’t been neglecting your studies, have you? Don’t stay out partying too much! Oh but Hajime has been keeping you in line, surely. He’s a good boy, Tooru. You both compliment each other so well. You should tell him how you feel. I have a good feeling about it if you do. Stay in touch, alright? I love you. -Mom_

Oikawa smiled as he read the letter. It was always nice to hear from his mother, an open-minded, charming woman. He started making his reply right away. 

_Mom! Iwa-chan and I have been doing pretty well! I still haven’t told him... I don't think he likes me like that. He went on a date last week. At least, I think it was a date. He was fussing about what he was going to wear and he even borrowed my cologne! So I won’t be telling him anytime soon. Of course, I have been studying, and I picked up a part-time job at the cafe across the street, just to help things along. Iwa-chan’s been helping me with my work, and vice versa. I really like him. Staying in touch forever, I love you too! -Tooru_

He sent it before he heard Iwaizumi’s voice call out from the kitchen. “Oikawa! Cookies are ready!” He walked out of his room with a spring in his step. “Did you take them out, Iwa-chan?” he asked as he arrived at their kitchen, Iwaizumi just leaning against a counter. Oikawa rolled his eyes as he got an oven glove to take out the cookies. He set them off to cool. “Really, Iwa-chan, how would you live without me?” “Fantastically,” Iwaizumi replied. Oikawa placed a hand on his chest. “You wound me Iwa-chan.” He moved to take a cookie, but Iwaizumi smacked his hand away. “Idiot, they're still hot.” 

“Oh? Are you showing concern for my well-being, Iwa-chan?” Oikawa winked at Iwaizumi. “I’m showing concern for the cleanliness of our dorm. You’ll drop it on the floor as soon as you get it close to your mouth because it’s so hot and I’ll be the one to clean it up.” Oikawa pouted. “So mean, Iwa-chan.” He stuck out his tongue. “What are you, twelve?” Iwaizumi crossed his arms. Oikawa scoffed. “On a scale of one to ten, yeah.” Iwaizumi shoved Oikawa’s shoulder lightly. “More like the pH scale. You’re basic, Trashykawa.” They stared down each other before bursting into fits of laughter. _These are the moments,_ Oikawa thought as Iwaizumi laughed loudly, _that I realize how much I really, really, love this bumbling oaf._

///

Iwaizumi woke to the feeling of being carried: his head was against someone’s shoulder, the back of his knees supported on someone’s arm. His arms were folded on top of his stomach, and he felt another arm on his back. He heard the creak of a door opening, and not long after the soft down of his bed, presumably. 

“Oikawa…?” he whispered, trying to blink his eyes open. “What are you doing…?”

Oikawa shushed him before pulling the blankets on and over Iwaizumi. “You fell asleep studying. It’s okay, just get to bed,” he said, patting him on the arm before turning to leave.

Iwaizumi felt bile in his throat. “O-Oikawa, wait,” he croaked out, sitting up a little. Oikawa turned to face him, a bit confused. “Yes, Iwa-chan?” he asked, blinking his eyes a little. He was tired too, wasn’t he? Working late night at the coffee shop sapped him of his energy each night.

Iwaizumi blinked, wondering why he had asked him to stop. He tried to form words, but they wouldn’t feel right. _Sleep with me. Stay with me. Don’t leave. Don’t go._

“Are you alright, Iwa-chan?”

Iwaizumi looked down and opened his mouth, trying to reply. Nothing came out.

“I’ll be going to my room, okay? Just call if you need me,” Oikawa said, saying good night and closing the door behind him. Iwaizumi sat frozen, unable to move. Why didn’t he say what he wanted to? Why couldn’t he say it?

He sighed and lay back down. 

“Stay with me, Tooru. I love you.”

No one heard him but the stars hung in the sky outside his window, watching. Waiting.

/// 

He heard the click of the keyboard and knew that Oikawa was pulling an all-nighter again.

“Oi, Trashykawa, go to bed,” he said, leaning against his doorframe. Oikawa faced him before smiling mirthlessly. “I need this grade, Iwa-chan. I already got three straight B’s in the class, I can’t afford to drop any lower,” he explained before turning back to his laptop, hunched over and typing in his thesis presumably.

He stood in the doorway before walking over to Oikawa and slapping his laptop shut. Oikawa let out a strangled sound. “I-I-Iwaizumi, I didn’t save--!” “Oikawa, sleep with me.” “Wh-What?!” “Sleep with me tonight. C’mon.” He grabbed Oikawa’s wrist and pulled him out of his desk chair and out his room into his. “Iwa-chan, I have no time for this stupid game--” “It’s not a game. It’s two am and you need to sleep. Your thesis or whatever isn’t due until next week. Give yourself a break,” Iwaizumi said roughly, letting go of Oikawa’s wrist. 

“Look, I’m sorry I did that, but it’s real fucking late and I get worried sometimes, okay?” he said a bit softer this time. “I know you like sleeping with me, so I offered. Work on it tomorrow okay?”

He saw Oikawa blink a few times before his eyes started shining with tears. “Iwa-chan!” he cried out before flinging himself against the ex-ace, making the both of them fall onto the bed. “Thank you,” he whispered, hugging him tight. Iwaizumi relaxed before hugging him back. “There’s no need to thank me. I’m just doing what I had to do,” he whispered back. Oikawa lifted himself off Iwaizumi, smiling down at him. “I knew you cared deep down,” he teased. Iwaizumi chuckled. “Of course I do.”

They fixed themselves on the bed, Oikawa curling into Iwaizumi. The ex-captain was smushed against the ex-ace’s chest, who was hugging him tightly. Oikawa had his arms around Iwaizumi’s body too, and both of them had their legs tangled with the other.

Oikawa snuggled closer to Iwaizumi, who was feeling sleepy with Oikawa’s warmth around him. “I love you, Hajime,” he said, before he heard snores erupting from the person in his arms. Iwaizumi smiled down fondly at Oikawa. “I love you too, Tooru.”

Oikawa didn’t pull any more all-nighters after that.

///

“Hey, mom!” Oikawa greeted, his mom appearing on the screen of his laptop. “Tooru! How’s my little boy doing?” she cooed, eliciting a choked noise from Oikawa. “M-Mom!” he squeaked out, embarrassed. She laughed. “Just teasing.” “I’m doing fine, Mom.”

Oikawa was sat on the couch, legs crossed. His laptop was perched in between his legs, making for a comfortable position. “How’s Hajime?” his mom asked. Oikawa adjusted himself. “He’s fine too, Mom. We’re doing fine,” he answered. On cue, Iwaizumi exited his room. 

Without a shirt on.

“Oi, Trashykawa, you have to take out the garbage today,” he said, just out of the camera’s shot. Oikawa faced him, a bit of a blush dusted on his cheeks. “I’m talking with my mom, Iwa-chan! Can’t it wait?” he asked.

“Is that Hajime? Hello, Hajime!” his mom called out, craning her neck to see the ex-ace. “Hi, Mrs. Oikawa,” Iwaizumi said, making his way to the back of the couch behind Oikawa and leaning his arms against it. “How are you?”

“Oh, we’re splendid, Hajime! I hope you’re keeping Tooru in line?” “I am, although I’d prefer if you come and take him away. I’m starting to shortcircuit,” he said, walking to the kitchen.

Oikawa pouted and looked back to see Iwaizumi in all his shirtless glory. He tried to stop his blush. “Iwa-chan! Don’t be so rude!” he half-shouted before turning back to his mom. “Sorry, Mom. You know how Iwa-chan gets,” he said. His mom chuckled. “I understand his pain.” “Mom!”

She laughed again. “Okay, your father’s calling me for dinner. I’ll call you soon, okay?” she said. Oikawa nodded. “Okay.” “By the way, he looks much better in person that what you’ve told me lately. He’s been working out, right?”

Oikawa flushed a deep red. “ _Mom._ ” “Okay, okay! Bye, Tooru!” “Bye, Mom.”

Oikawa clicked the end call button before hiding his face in his hands.

“What have you told her about me, Oikawa?” Iwaizumi asked. Oikawa took a deep breath before turning to face Iwaizumi who was standing right in front of him.

Oikawa couldn’t handle those abs. For real.

“Just how mean you’ve been to me,” he replied cheekily, batting his eyes at his roommate. Iwaizumi rolled his eyes. “Be that way,” he said finally before heading back to his room.

Oikawa looked back at his laptop. 

“You’re lucky I love you, Hajime.”

///

Oikawa readjusted his tie. He was going to present his thesis, and, currently everything was going swimmingly. “Okay. Iwa-chan, how do I look?” he asked, serious for once, chewing on his bottom lip. He needed to look on point for this presentation. “Trashykawa, you’ve been asking me that since two hours ago. You look fine.” Oikawa nodded and forced a smile on his face. “If Iwa-chan thinks it looks good, then it should be, right?” He turned back to fixing his hair. He checked his bag once again for his things. Except... 

“Oh no.” 

Oikawa’s hand flew to his mouth, the other digging through his bag. “What is it, Trashykawa?” Iwaizumi said, raising an eyebrow at his best friend. “I can’t find it,” Oikawa said, checking the front pockets of his bag. “Not here,” he muttered, pulling away from his bag and practically sprinting into his room. 

Iwaizumi followed Oikawa into his room. Oikawa was frantically opening drawers and digging through them. “Trashykawa, what the hell are you looking for?” “My lucky charm, Iwa-chan! It’s always been in my bag, always, and now it’s not there and I can’t find it and if I don’t find it everything will go to shit and I’ll fail my presentation and then I won’t be able to finish the semester and I’ll have to drop out of college and sell drugs for a living!” He had said all this while pulling out different clothes and things from his shelves and closet. “Well, what does it look like?” Iwaizumi said gruffly. Oikawa looked at him hopefully. “You’ll help me?” 

Iwaizumi couldn’t look Oikawa in the eye. “Yeah. If it’ll make you feel better.” Oikawa didn’t even bother to tease Iwaizumi, he just started describing his lucky charm. “It’s pretty big, about the size of your hand, and it’s white and icy blue and there’s two of them but they’re connected and they look like shirts.” Iwaizumi nodded. “Okay, okay, I’ll go check my room.”

A few minutes later, Oikawa came out of his room, triumphant. “Iwa-chan! I found them!” Iwaizumi poked his head out of his room. Seeing Oikawa smile brightly, he walked towards him. “So you found it?” Oikawa nodded, still smiling brightly. “I did!” He raised it up for Iwaizumi to see. His lucky charms were two shirts, both white, with an icy blue ‘1’ on the left and a ‘4’ on the right. “Our jersey numbers?” Iwaizumi raised an eyebrow. Oikawa’s smile dropped into something softer, fond. “Yeah. It's just something I keep with me. Reminds me of you,” Oikawa blurted out accidentally. Iwaizumi wanted to pull Oikawa into a hug, because _damnit if that wasn’t endearing as hell._

“You should get going. You’re going to be late,” he said, fixing Oikawa’s suit and tie. “Okay. Thanks, Iwa-chan.” Oikawa sent the same soft smile he sent his lucky charms to Iwaizumi and he felt his heart flutter. “Good luck, Oikawa,” Iwaizumi said, fighting down a blush. Oikawa wanted to lean over and kiss his reddening cheeks. “Thanks, Iwa-chan.” He wanted to say more than just a thank you, but Iwaizumi led him into the living room, slung his bag on his shoulder and walked him to the door. 

“I’ll see you later, alright?” Iwaizumi patted down Oikawa’s hair. "Mhmm,” Oikawa said, a bit sadly. Iwaizumi shut the door behind him. Oikawa placed a hand on the door. 

“Why won’t you tell me you love me to my face?”

///

“Oikawa, can I borrow your cologne?” he asked, checking himself in the mirror. Oikawa hummed. “Why? Are you going out again?” “Yeah.”

Oikawa placed his bottle of cologne on Iwaizumi’s dresser. “There you go,” he said. Iwaizumi quickly spritzed a little on his wrists and rubbed them on his neck. “How do I look?” he asked, standing in front of Oikawa. The ex-captain shrugged. “Fine, I guess. Not that my opinion matters,” he said a bit coldly. “I’m not the one you’re going to be with tonight, so it doesn’t really make much of a difference.”

Iwaizumi was getting tired of this routine every time he went out.

“What’s with you, Oikawa?” he asked roughly, cocking his head to the side. “You’re always like this when I go out. What’s wrong?” Oikawa sighed and rolled his eyes. “Nothing! Everything’s fine,” he replied, plopping down on the couch and turning on the TV.

Iwaizumi groaned and walked up to him, taking the remote and turning off the TV. “Hey, Iwa--” “Oikawa, tell me what’s gotten you like this. I’m not leaving until you do.” “Well, good! Miss your fucking date! I don’t know who’d want to date you in the first place!” Oikawa yelled, standing up, towering over the ex-ace.

Silence.

“Who said I was going on a date?” Iwaizumi said quietly.

Oikawa snapped his head back to look at his roommate. “Wh-What do you mean?” “I was going to meet my relatives at this fancy restaurant,” he spit out. “You wanted me to miss that? Were you that selfish?”

“No, Iwa-chan, I didn’t--” “I know you didn’t.”

Iwaizumi tossed him the remote before putting on his jacket and opening the door. “Don’t bother waiting up for me,” he said over his shoulder before he closed the door, the harsh loudness of it echoing through the quiet apartment.

“I hate you, Hajime.”

He barely felt the tears roll down his cheeks.

///

He quietly opened the door, leaving his shoes in the hall. He made his way to his room, dropping his bag to the floor and flinging off his jacket. 

He took off his pants, leaving only his boxer shorts. He made his way to the bed and he would’ve lied down if it wasn’t for the person already on it.

“O-Oikawa?” 

He blinked at the mass of blankets on the bed the wriggled to face him. “Iwa-chan…” Oikawa sat up, rubbing his eyes. They were red and his cheeks were shining with… Was he crying?

He smiled up at Iwaizumi. “I guess this means I should get back to my room right?” he said, laughing sadly. He sighed and smiled up at him again, but it was without feeling. “I just always liked it here. It was much warmer,” he said quietly, starting to get off the bed.

“No, Oikawa,” Iwaizumi said suddenly. Oikawa looked up at him. “What?” he asked.

“S-Stay. Please.”

Oikawa blinked once before bursting into tears.

“Iwa-chan, I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to say that, you know I didn’t! I was just so angry and fed up and frustrated with you all this time, all these years,” he said in between sobs. He put his head in his hands, wracked with sobs. “I understand if you don’t wanna be friends anymore. You’re right, I am a nasty person. I’m horrible, I hurt you too much, I don’t clean up, I don’t do my chores, I keep you worried. I’m sorry. For everything.”

He made to stand up before Iwaizumi grabbed his wrist and pulled him back. “Don’t you dare say you’re sorry,” he growled, staring at him in the eye. “Don’t you fucking say you’re sorry for doing whatever the fuck you’re doing. I--I was wrong, you’re not a nasty person.” He loosened his grip on his wrist and looked down. “If anything, it was me. I treated you badly and cared too much and didn’t even try to make you feel better. I’d understand if you wouldn’t want me as a friend.”

Oikawa shook his head, sniffing before pulling him in for a tight hug. “Iwa-chan, I’d never want to leave you,” he said softly, running a hand through Iwaizumi’s hair and burying his face in his shoulder. “I don’t mind that you treat me the way you do. It’s your way of saying that you appreciate me as a friend, and even if it’s a rather shit way it’s the best I’m getting.” He laughed softly.

Iwaizumi gripped the back of Oikawa’s shirt tightly. “I’m sorry,” he mumbled. “I’m sorry too,” Oikawa replied, letting go and looking Iwaizumi in the eye. “You should go to sleep, it’s late,” he said, making to stand up and leave the room.

Iwaizumi grabbed his wrist again. “I said, stay.”

Oikawa looked at him before complying, sitting back down on the bed. “Do you want me to sleep with you again?” “Mm.”

They fixed themselves on the bed, with Iwaizumi’s back against Oikawa’s chest. Oikawa’s arm was draped over Iwaizumi’s waist, the other under his head. Their legs were once again entangled, but neither seemed to mind.

Oikawa heard a soft sniff. “Do you really forgive me?” Iwaizumi asked quietly. Oikawa pulled him closer, his mouth near Iwaizumi’s neck. “Of course I do! Why wouldn’t I?” he said back, rubbing Iwaizumi’s side comfortingly. “... I was pretty horrible to you,” Iwaizumi replied, another sniff escaping him.

Oikawa huffed. “Face me.”

Iwaizumi turned to face him, his eyes puffy. Oikawa looked him in the eye. “You’re Iwaizumi Hajime. You’re my best friend. You keep me grounded. You help me out. You stop me from overexerting myself. You tease me a lot. You deal with me all the time. Where else can I find another perfect match?” he said, smiling at him.

Iwaizumi chuckled before sniffing. “Nowhere else?” “Bingo.”

Iwaizumi snuggled deeper into Oikawa. “Never let me go, alright?” “Of course! I’d never let go of Iwa-chan.”

“It’s… Hajime. You can call me Hajime.”

Oikawa hummed a sound of interest before shrugging. “Call me Tooru, then. It’s only fair,” he said. He hoped Iwaizumi couldn’t hear the sound of his heart beating its way out of his chest.

“Okay. I love you, Tooru.” 

Oikawa blinked before looking at the man in his arms. “Wh-What?” “I love you, Tooru.” Iwaizumi looked at him, a genuine, warm smile on his face. Oikawa could melt.

“I… I love you too, Hajime.”

Iwaizumi hugged him tighter. “I’m glad to hear that,” he said, before falling asleep in Oikawa’s arms. Oikawa smiled, closing his eyes and kissing Iwaizumi on the forehead.

“I love you too much, Hajime.”

**Author's Note:**

> my [tumblr](http://oiizumi.tumblr.com)  
> [cesca's tumblr](http://goawaykageyama.tumblr.com)  
> reviews are appreciated!


End file.
